


Coup de Théâtre

by Kiwy (Nyronigon)



Category: Plus belle la vie (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre School, Caretaking, Enemies to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, spring awakening - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyronigon/pseuds/Kiwy
Summary: Tom, rêve d'acteur plein la tête, se trouvera confronter durant un travail noté à Luis, un jeune blond au fort caractère dont il tombera amoureux. Un hic néanmoins tiquait dans cette relation : Luis est homophobe, et ne semble pas prêt à aller de l'avant. Mais Tom, bon élève qu'il était, fera tout son possible pour acquérir une excellente note, ce qui les mènera à une situation où leur sentiment seront impliqués...
Relationships: Tom Gassin/Luis Careille, implied Coralie Blain/Théo Bommel





	Coup de Théâtre

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, alors, je suis loin d'être à l'aise avec les intro' (surtout quand il s'agit de m'introduire à un nouveau fandom), mais je vais quand même m'essayer à la tâche. Alors bonjour, ou bonsoir, et bienvenus sur ce nouveau projet de fanfiction ! J'ai eu l'inspiration en voyant quelques tweets sur ce que pourrait être le passé de Luis et ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il serait aussi distant envers les sentiments de Tom. Alors, j'ai mélangé un vieux concept d'une de mes vieilles fanfic (que j'ai même pas posté d'ailleurs) et en voici le résultats ! :p
> 
> Sachez une chose : je suis loin d'être un grand fan de Plus Belle la Vie, ne suivant que les intrigues autour des ados - en particulier les intrigues qui incluent Tom. Alors ne vous étonnez pas que je prenne certaine libertés par rapport à la série.
> 
> Trève de badardage, et passons à la fiction ! Bonne lecture à vous ;)
> 
> (P.S. J'oubliais : les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de France Télévision.)

Le soleil reflétait sa lueur contre la mer calme de la méditerranée. À Marseille, de fines brisent entrepassait les rues du Mistral. Bien que le printemps s’eusse installé dans la ville en ce mois chaleureux d’Avril, cela n’empêchait pas le jeune Tom Gassin de s’affubler d’un ample manteau gris. Sac pendu à sa main, il avançait dans les rues d’un pas léger, se faufilant dans une petite ruelle. Une fois arrivé à destination – une petite cave s’accaparant le titre de « théâtre » - il descendit les escaliers, et patienta quelques minutes devant une porte en acier, le temps que sa professeure arrivât pour préparer son cours. Pendant cet instant, il sortit de son sac quelques papiers où s’inscrivait à l’encre ses répliques, dont quelques-unes fussent surlignées soigneusement au marqueur de divers couleur. Bon élève de nature, le jeune homme souhaitait répondre aux attentes de sa réputation, même si cela impactait sa situation sociale.

Parlant de socialité, voilà que le bruit de pas contre la pierre titillait son ouïe. Plus le son se rapprochait, plus il distinguait des rires francs, ainsi que des voix mixtes se vanner sur divers sujets : voilà la troupe qui arrivait, toujours en fanfare. Et à cette pensée, le jeune homme ne put réprimer un sourire à la vue de sa troupe. On apercevait au loin les courbes d’un homme assez grand se dessiner. Une mèche rebelle châtain embrassait le vent, tandis que ses yeux azur, aussi perçant qu’une flèche décochée – fixaient ses jumelles métalliques d’une plus petite personne, à la coupe hasardeuse, et à la démarche singulière. Tom reconnaissait facilement ses amis Théo et Antoine Bommel, deux frères qu’il fréquentait depuis un long moment déjà. Ces deux-là, inséparables, se soutenaient mutuellement dans leur bêtise et les épreuves qu’ils avaient affronté par le passé. Un vrai modèle de fratrie à laquelle Tom souhaitait s’identifier. 

Il poussa un soupir, avant que son regard se détourne vers le troisième membre de la troupe, dont les longs cheveux ondulés et la peau mate attiraient les lueurs du soleil. Vêtue d’une longue chemise brune et d’un mini-short, sa démarche assurée apeurait légèrement le studieux. Mais sa timidité l’avait, au contraire, rapproché de Mila Valee, construisant ainsi avec elle une grande amitié basée sur un seul mot d’ordre : confiance. Derrière eux, une grande femme aux courtes boucles d’or s’aventurait entre eux, jetant un regard malicieux à Théo, avant d’accourir devant la porte. Quelques feuilles encrées de bleu débordaient de son sac à main, tandis qu’elle sortit de la poche de son pardessus en similicuir un trousseau de clé. Elle mit bien un moment avant de dégainer la bonne et de déverrouiller la porte métallique. 

Finalement, lorsqu’elle rentra, elle libéra la voix aux quelques adolescents. Ils rentrèrent de bon cœur, redécouvrant le décor dans lequel ils passaient une partie de leurs études. Trois longues rangées de chaises faisaient face à une petite scène en bois sombre. Quelques lumières tamisées, aussi blanche qu’un écran de cinéma sans film, se centraient sur un point imaginaire du théâtre. Des murs en pierres, jonchés de gris clair au noir, entouraient toute la pièce. Animé uniquement par le bruit des talons - amortis par la moquette brune, virant au rouge - de la blonde contre la moquette, la pièce paressait vivre sur un autre plan sonore. Les ados franchirent une unique marche, et les voici pleinement dans la pièce.

Tom, rentrant en dernier, referma la porte derrière lui, avant de s’installer auprès de ses pairs. Ils en profitèrent pour bavarder, discuter de différents sujets – généralement centrés sur les cours et leurs notes aussi inconsistantes que les rails d’une montagne russe ; en bref, parler de préoccupations d’adolescents ne sachant que trop quoi faire de leur avenir. C’était sûrement la raison pour laquelle ils se retrouvaient tous en école d’art dramatique. Certains se voyaient dramaturges, d’autres se passionnaient de la technique qui nourrissaient les didascalies.

Mais Tom, bien moins original que ses compères, s’imageait déjà lui sur les plus grandes scènes de France, à interpréter un personnage dont il aurait vu et revu les détails psychologiques comme physiologiques. Jouer une pièce de Molière, sous les rires du public, se lamenter de sa vie dans une pièce de Shakespeare, alors que des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux des spectateurs, le tout pour achever sous les ovations et les jets de fleurs de ses fans. Un bien drôle de rêve, utopiste sur les bords, bien qu’atteignable. Il ne suffisait que de l’ambition, un peu de chance, ainsi qu’une imagination débordante. Et le jeune homme croyait fortement à ce rêve. Il espérait atteindre ses objectifs, et faisaient tout pour que son imagination remplace sa réalité.

Petit à petit, la salle se remplissait d’élève, certains plus motivés que d’autre. Le noiraud guettait la porte d’entrée qui s’ouvrait et fermait, s’impatientant intérieurement l’arrivée de quelqu’un, le tout avec une certaine inquiétude sur le visage. Sa tête se détournait de la scène sans cesse, alors que la pièce s’ébruitait de plus en plus. La sonnerie se déclencha soudainement, et le bruit s’amenuisait, comme les espoirs de Tom de revoir le grand corps svelte de son ex-copain : Eddy. Décidément, il avait vraiment merdé. Depuis peu, sa relation avec ledit Eddy partait en lambeau, tout ça parce que l’adolescent doutait. Il doutait de ses émois, et préférait suivre les dictions de son cœur plutôt que de sa raison. Et son cœur favorisait quelqu’un d’autre.

Soudain, la porte s’ouvrit grandement, annonçant l’arrivée d’un retardataire. Le soleil dévoilait un jeune homme de taille moyenne. Sa blondeur aveuglait presque la salle, tandis que ses yeux, aussi bleu qu’un glacier, perdus dans le vague, cherchaient une place libre. D’un pas nonchalant, il se dirigea vers un siège vide, dans un silence qui transformait le théâtre en une véritable bibliothèque. La professeure s’osa à un commentaire, signalant le léger retard du blond. Mais ce dernier, habitué à ce genre de remarque, n’en avait cure. Il feignit l’écoute, murmura une parole en accord avec les dires de la blonde, avant de prendre place dans un coin de la salle.

Tom soupira, las de son cœur qui battait à la chamade à la vue du retardataire. S’il se mettait en accord avec son cœur, sans doute qu’il sût dès le premier regard que Luis correspondait à ses critères. Physiquement. Parce que mentalement, tout le laissait à désirer. Il ne manquait jamais une occasion pour se moquer de Tom et de son homosexualité. « PD » et « Intello » résumait le vocabulaire qu’il employait à la vue du noiraud. Un tel acharnement que Tom ignorait. Il préférait se concentrer sur ses rêves plutôt que de s’attarder sur un cas comme Luis. Une croyance qui, pas à pas, perdait de sa véracité, car ses émotions le retenaient dans un carcan d’amour masochiste. Le fil de sa pensée le dévia du cours, et il reprit vite ses esprits pour se concentrer à nouveau sur les paroles de sa professeure.

Cette dernière longeait la scène, ses talons frappants contre le bois grinçant. Dans sa démarche, dans le ton qu’elle émettait, on voyait qu’elle rayonnait de passion. Elle s’extasiait à la moindre remarque juste de ses élèves. Elle partait, divaguait dans un galimatias théâtreux, ses cheveux la suivant à chaque fois qu’elle se retournait. Parfois, elle se posait dans sa sarabande pour détailler une émotion, un passage, une mise en scène bien précise, le tout sous le regard admirateur de la foule. Surtout le regard azur de Théo qu’elle captait en répondant avec un sourire discret. Soudain, interrompue par une pensée qui la traversait, le tout en laissant son monde en suspens, elle reprit la parole énergétiquement et expliqua :

« …J’aimerais essayer quelque chose avec vous aujourd’hui. »

Elle se rendit dans les coulisses de la scène, laissant les adolescents reprendre leurs discussions là où ils les avaient laissées. Puis, retournant sur le devant de la scène, des papiers agrafés à sa main, elle les donna à l’élève siégeant au plus proche d’elle – soit Théo – tout en esquissant un léger sourire. Elle murmura un petit quelque chose, avant de retourner dans sa ronde, se confondant en explication sur une certaine pièce de théâtre allemande. Tom en découvrit les dialogues lorsqu’il reçut le scripte de l’adolescent à la mèche rebelle. Il parcourut avec ses doigts le long des échanges, et il ne put s’empêcher de réprimer son amusement. 

« L’Éveille du Printemps », il connaissait déjà les enjeux de cette pièce, puisqu’il s’agissait de la pièce qui lui avait donné l’envie de faire carrière dans la dramaturgie. Il rêvait de dire que le rôle de Ernst avait été sculpté spécialement pour ses courbes. Il saisissait ce personnage comme il pourrait se saisir lui-même. Un adolescent bien timide, qui, perdu dans ses sentiments, allait s’éprendre du jeune Hanschen qui le séduisait par ses belles paroles malicieuses. Ce rôle le définissait et siérait parfaitement à sa vie sentimentale tumultueuse. Mais voilà, L’Éveille du Printemps mettait en scène de nombreuse chorégraphie allant de pair avec des chansons. Et bien que chanter ne le dérangeait pas, le goût de la professeure ne convenait guère à tous. En particulier à un certain blond qui bondit de sa chaise, ce qui fît sursauter la salle entière. Il proteste :

« Vous allez vraiment nous faire jouer cette merde ?! »

Mme. Blain – car tel était son nom – ne réagissait pas. Elle feignit de ne pas avoir entendu cette parole continua ses explications. Mais Luis réitéra sa remarque, avec un peu plus de conviction. Il s’avança vers la scène, y monta même, afin que les autres puissent assister à ce qu’il s’apprêtait à exécuter. Devant la professeure, il l’arrêta dans sa démarche, et d’une voix fédératrice, voire intimidante, il décréta :

« Vous croyez quand même que je vais jouer un rôle dans cette pièce, pas vrai ? »

La réceptrice ne pipa mot. Elle ne pointa son regard uniquement dans celui azuré de l’émetteur. Le protestataire, lui, de son corps d’aplomb, menaçait la femme. Théo se leva de sa chaise, prêt à défendre Coralie, mais Antoine le pria de se rasseoir, expliquant que la prof maitrisait la situation. Le blond continua sa croisade contre cette pièce, scandait face à la grossièreté des scènes. Car à l’époque, cette pièce avait valu bons nombres critiques pour l’audace du dramaturge. Mettre en scène la sexualité des adolescents face à un public composé d’adulte, le tout dirigé par des chansons et chorégraphies, voilà qui était osé. Et le risque qu’encourait chaque metteur en scène d’école de jouer cette scène relevait surtout de la colère des manifestants qui s’opposaient face à la créativité et la liberté artistique. Et Luis prouvait que les mœurs n’évoluaient que très peu. Mais Coralie, dans cette myriade d’argument, démarqua un point central qui gênait grandement son opposant.

« En attendant, elle interrompit l’argumentation de l’opposition, dois-vous rappeler, Monsieur Careille, que vos notes pour ce semestre sont insuffisantes ? »

Ledit Careille se tût. Toute son assurance avait disparu, et la pièce regagna son silence. Tom riait légèrement. Elle venait de toucher un point sensible, car le protestataire aurait beau manifesté toute son animosité à l’égard de la pièce, il restait un élève qui devait répondre à l’obligation de ses promotions. La rue se noyait sous une myriade de manifestation des médecins, ou encore de manifestants contre la nouvelle loi des retraites, lui, de son grade d’étudiant, ne possédait aucun pouvoir face à sa professeure. Mais la cible avait beau être touché, la théâtreuse voulait perfectionner ses talents d’archer. Alors elle tira à nouveau.

« Je veux bien être clémente avec vous, et vous accorder une chance de remonter votre moyenne. »

Elle tourna autour de sa proie, sa démarche folle reprenant de plus belle. Elle dansait dans une chorégraphie entourant sa pauvre victime qui se dandinait sur ses deux pieds, bien gêné de la situation dans laquelle il s’était lui-même engouffrer. Le voilà piégé, obligé de répondre aux exigences de sa supérieure. Mais sa clémence feignait sa cruauté, son imprévisibilité. S’attendant à tout, il se mit directement sous la guillotine, prêt à l’échéance devant un bain de foule qu’il menait encore tantôt via ses arguments. Et tandis que la lame s’approchait de sa tête, avant son exécution, il entendit :

« Vous allez devoir nous jouer la scène où Hanschen séduit Ernst, dans un délai d’une semaine. »

Elle s’interrompit dans son argumentaire, lisant aisément la surprise et le dégoût sur le visage de l’adolescent. Penaud, les joues rouges, il ébouillantait de l’intérieur. Mais il gardait sa rage de l’intérieur. Honteux, lapidé sur la place publique, il haïssait L’Éveille du Printemps. Il haïssait ses camarades, sa professeure, et tout ce qui l’entourait. Impuissant dans son veston rouge, il serrait le poing. Mais cette deuxième flèche décochée ne s’était pas plantée au centre de la cible.

Alors, la tireuse se tourna face à la foule, balayant la pièce du regard. Ses yeux se stoppèrent sur le visage angélique de Tom. Elle quitta la scène, descendit lentement les escaliers, puis, se dirigea à pas de loup vers le noiraud. Ce dernier, pris d’un excès de panique, ne savait que trop où se mettre. Il gesticulait sur place, les joues rouges. Le rôle d’Ernst avait été écris pour lui, certes, mais il n’espérait guère que son Hanschen soit nulle autre que son béguin actuel. Mais il connaissait les risques de son futur métier : celui de devoir jouer avec des personnes dont son appréciation se trouvait au plus bas. Alors, il reprit le contrôle de son corps – un enseignement appris auprès de Coralie, au début de son année – garda la tête froide, et quitta son siège, pour se retrouver face à sa professeure, faire face à son destin.

Coralie répondit devant tant d’assurance par un hochement de tête, le tout sous les yeux d’un Luis déboussolé, prêt à exploser sa rage dans une confusion de poing. Il lança à son nouveau camarade de jeu un regard froid, teinté d’un rouge colérique. Ses sourcils froncés, son menton serré, ses yeux se détachèrent de ce qu’il déterminerait comme la source de ses problèmes pour que son regard se perde dans le vague, le tout en mordant le bord de sa lèvre inférieure. Ses joues creusaient un creux, tandis qu’une moue se dessina sur lèvre. Cette attitude boudeuse amusait et exaspérait Tom. Tout cela annonçait un long travail à faire, le tout avec un temps limite d’une semaine. Une mission impossible confiée par sa professeure qu’il acceptait avec grand plaisir. Du moins, pour l’instant, car à la vue de Luis, complètement médusé, le futur acteur désespérait d’avance.

La professeure, une le contrôle de son cours repris, demanda à Luis de prendre à nouveau place dans l’assemblée d’élève. Après une demi-douzaine de secondes, l’humain se défit du marbre dans lequel il avait été sculpté, et dans une colère silencieuse, exécuta l’ordre de sa supérieure. L’adulte donne le reste du temps de son cours pour conjecturer avec ses élèves sur L’Éveille du Printemps. Conjecturer sur l’intérêt de cette pièce, sur l’évolution des personnages, les émotions que le dramaturge recherchait à transcrire sur scène. Tom, bien que passionné par le cours, n’arrivait pas à se concentrer, ses yeux divaguant entre la blonde illuminée par la scène et le blond caché dans l’ombre du public. Ce dernier ne se retint pas de le lui lancer quelques regards mauvais, ce qui n’apeura plus le le noiraud. Une triste habitude qu’il avait acquise, au fil du défilement de l’année.

Le cours s’acheva finalement sur une prestation épatante de Mila et Antoine. Ces deux filaient une parfaite alchimie, se mêlait à la personnalité, au passé, aux mimiques de leur personnage. Une scène dont le talent des acteurs gommaient le manque de décor. Une simple scène qui valait une excellente note sur laquelle le duo s’apprêtait à s’en vanter dès lors la fin du cours. La sonnerie retentit, déclenchant une vague d’étudiant qui sortait de la cave. D’autres, plus lent, prirent leur temps pour blablater sur le cours entre eux, tout en pliant bagage. Certains tergiversaient avec la professeure sur la pièce qu’ils allaient étudier – Théo faisait partie de ce groupe-là, évidemment. Alors Tom supportait seul les vantardises des deux autres. Ils rirent de bon cœur, ce qui attira le mauvais œil du blond.

Cela ne manqua pas à la vue attentive de l’ado, qui ne rendit rien du tout en retour. Toujours ce genre d’échange entre eux : des échanges silencieuses, passives, deux véritables généraux qui guerroyaient à distance, sans soldats, ni armes. Aucun ne cédait de terrains à l’autre, bien qu’ils s’exposassent beaucoup aux provocs de chacun. Mais il fallait bien, durant une semaine, signer un pacte de non-agression afin de travailler sans que leur querelle n’impacte leur note commune. Un simple échange distant suffit pour que le message passât, bien que la hache de guerre ne fût toujours pas enterrée, et que l’ire du blond se lisait toujours sur son visage. Tom soupira une énième fois, déjà découragé par le travail qui l’attendait.


End file.
